


Join Me in Forever

by runawaygypsy



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam saves you from assault and reveals his fascination with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join Me in Forever

I am in a bad part of town, lost and alone. There are some men, not good men, following me. It's dark and I am trying to stay where it's lit up by streetlights, but there are deep pools of blackness ahead of me. I pick up my pace and so do they. I begin to run, and they overtake me. In a dark alley, one of them pushes me up against a wall. His friends hold my hands as he begins to pull my shirt open. I scream, knowing in the back of my mind that no one will hear me, as it's been long deserted here. The man in front of me bangs the back of my head against the wall and I begin to get light headed. The last thing I remember is hearing another man, someone new ask them what the fuck they are doing, and then hear the screams of my assailants before blacking out.

When I come to, I am lying on a large 4-poster bed with curtains around it in a room lit only by some candles. My head hurts, I am woozy. The tattered clothing I was assaulted in are on a chair in the corner and I am clothes in a deep blue silk robe. "There you are," I hear a voice beside me. "Are you feeling alright?" I nod, but flinch when he touches the spot on my head that was slammed against the wall. "Have some water," he whispers as he helps me sit up and holds a glass to my lips. The cool liquid soothes my parched throat.

"Thank you," I say, my voice scratchy from my screams. "Thank you for, everything."

"It was nothing," he answers, his voice seeming distant. "You may stay here until you're feeling well enough."

I prop myself up on my elbows. "What's your name?"

"Adam." He places my empty glass on the nightstand next to a small framed photo. 

I notice it. "Who's that?" I ask.

Adam picks up the photo. "That is my wedding photo, my wife, Eve, and I."

"Eve," I repeat, "So biblical."

He smiles sadly and nods. "Yes."

"Where is she?" I glance around the room and see no indication that a woman lives there.

"She's gone," he sighs. "She fell ill a few years ago and I couldn't save her." 

Sitting up more on the bed, I touch his arm. "I'm sorry," I say softly, "I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories. How long were you married?"

"Ages," he answers. "You remind me a lot of her."

I see no resemblance of myself to her. "How so?"

"Gentle creatures." I watch as he sets the photo back down on the nightstand. "She was brave, like you, adventurous, but so gentle." His hand stretches out and caresses the side of my face, but I think it is not me that he is caressing, he is seeing Eve.

"Well, you have done a fair assessment of me, given that you've only really known me for minutes." I start to shy away from him.

Adam catches my arm and pulls me to him. "Actually," he smiles, "I've been watching you for a while now."

I scrunch my face. "That's a little creepy..." I begin.

He chuckles. "Think of me more as your guardian angel. That's why I was there to save you tonight." 

"Still a bit weird to think of." I shift on the bed. "So, are you an angel?" He's beautiful enough to be.

"More like a devil," he says, his voice low and nearly a growl. He bares his teeth and I see fangs.

I remain unfazed. "Vampire, then," I shrug.

Adam seems surprised by my reaction. "You're not frightened?"

I explain, "I've seen more scary things on the streets than your fangs. Frankly, they're turning me on."

He chuckles."Is that so?" He leans closer to me and I can feel his breath on my neck, cool. "What would frighten you?"

I lean back against the stack of pillows that are banked against the headboard. "Not much does," I answer.

He smiles and laughs a deep laugh as he slides up the mattress next to me. "Would you like to see forever with me?"

A tingle goes up my spine as his hand sweeps the hair back from my neck and he kisses it softly. "What do you mean?"

He slides his hand down my neck, across my collarbone and into the robe I am wearing. His lips are upon mine, gently dancing across them, his tongue prodding between them. I can feel him open the robe, sliding it down my shoulder and I am helpless to resist. All I can do is mirror his actions. He is wearing a pair of green hospital scrubs, nothing else and I untie them, my hands on autopilot. "Be mine," he hisses as I slide the scrub pants down over his hips. 

I watch him and he looks at me. Our eyes lock. "Ok," I answer, as though under a spell.

Adam runs his hand down my stomach and between my legs, his cold fingers sliding into my moist heat. "Already so wet for me." He licks his lips as he circles my clit, then delves into me.

I gasp, feeling the delightful pressure he is creating with two fingers caressing inside me and his thumb flicking and pressing the bundle of nerves that is beginning to harden under his ministrations. He makes me burn.

I find his cock, resting against his belly, pressed against my leg, and circle it with my fingers. I hear him groan in approval. I follow his rhythm, matching stroke for stroke, building both of our heats. Moaning, I feel like I am about to cum, my entirety liquefied as he works me and within seconds, I am pumping against him, riding his lithe fingers. 

As I come down, I feel him begin to twitch. "Not yet," he groans, pulling himself from me. As I move my hands, I reach around him, grabbing his ass, I spread my legs and position him, tip to my entrance and pull him inside.

With a grunt, he is sheathed to the hilt, his cock stretching me deliciously as he moves. He pulls out, then thrusts in again and circles his hips. The motion is enough to begin another climax in me. "Fuck," I scream as it wastes no time in building quickly. My fire is a raging inferno as I keep ahold of him, rocking against him, writhing beneath him. 

The feeling of my walls milking him in my ecstasy is enough to drive him over the edge and as he plunges into me furiously, I feel the prick of his teeth against my neck and the warmth draining from me. Everything begins to get distant as I feel him cum inside me. As he slows, he holds his wrist to my mouth. "Drink, my darling, drink and join me in forever..."


End file.
